


Take My Hand and Come with Me

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Friendship to Love, college future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison go to the same college and what starts out as friendship, quickly develops to feelings on Allison's side. By the time New Year's Eve hits, Allison's ready to take a chance and see if Stiles returns her feelings. If the way he kisses is any indicator, she's good to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand and Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/gifts).



> My person wanted fluff and happiness and I hope I did you justice. I do so love writing these two. 
> 
> Title from JET's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?"

“Oh my god, your dorm is so much nicer than mine,” complains Allison as she waltzes into Stiles’ dorm room and sprawls out on his bed.

Stiles makes a face at her from where he’s attempting to organize his desk so he’ll actually be able to find things on the first day of class--what seems like chaos to everyone else makes perfect sense to him--and throws a pen at her. Naturally, Allison grabs it out of the air like it’s nothing. “How are you already moved in?”

“Well, for starters, I didn’t turn one medical condition into something so serious sounding that Berkeley was happy to give me a single.”

“I’m very good at what I do,” replies Stiles.

“You’re a manipulative little shit,” returns Allison. “And you should get used to the fact that I’m going to be here a lot. My roommate and I already don’t get along.”

“Sorority girl or nose stuck in the books?”

Allison laughs. “Lydia Martin is my best friend, either of those I could get along with. No, I was unpacking my stuff and putting away my books and she looks at the Harry Potter ones and goes, ‘oh you still read childrens’ books? I’d hoped to get a roommate more evolved.’ In this weird accent that I think is her trying to pretend she’s European but is just ridiculous.”

“Anyone who hates on Harry Potter isn’t worth befriending anyway,” sniffs Stiles in a horrific English accent.

“Speaking of Lydia, she says to tell you hello and of course Scott and Kira whenever they get done settling in at UC Davis and can find time to meet up with us.”

Stiles finishes up with his desk and starts organizing the bookshelf he brought from home. Derek had been nice enough to give them all presents for college that allowed them to hide supernatural-related supplies. His was a bookshelf with a false back on each shelf, so he put his various research materials and herbs in the proper cubbies, then set up the rest of his books on the shelf, including his own copies of Harry Potter. “How’s Lydia settling in? I still can’t believe she and Jackson are at the same school? Obviously it makes sense she got into Oxford, but Jackson?”

“Oh be nice. Jackson’s much better and you just skyped with him yesterday.”

“Its tradition for me to maintain a little hatred towards him.”

“Boys are so ridiculous. Anyway, Lydia said it was actually really nice. That it seemed Derek and Scott were right and having another pack member around made the change much easier.”

Stiles reaches for the last box of books before replying. “Yeah, I know it seemed crazy when they were being all insistent about having us all pair up, but it I am glad you’re here. College hasn’t even started yet and it already feels intense.”

Allison hops up off the bed and grabs his sweatshirt off the end of it. “Alright, no moping around. You’re unpacked, lets haul this crap out to the dumpsters and go check out the cafeteria. I’d rather get lost before classes start than miss out on lunch.”

“That’s my sweatshirt.”

“It’s comfy.”

“It’s mine.”

Allison pulls it over her head as Stiles closes the door behind them. “I didn’t leave all my daggers at home.”

“You’re going to cut me over a sweatshirt?”

She grins at him. “Its the little things that matter.”

~

It’s pretty much established from the moment they spend their entire dinner joking with each other and laughing loud enough to disrupt half the dining hall that Allison and Stiles are a matched pair. Allison doesn’t mind. Kira and Scott are close enough to visit every couple of weekends, same as her dad, but they’d all gotten so used to being inundated with pack at all hours, being away feels unbearably lonely.

She and Stiles have a lot of the same classes, since they both plan on going into Beacon Hills law enforcement after graduation, but he’s a double major in mythology and folklore, while her other focuses are extra-curriculars with the fencing and archery team. Allison makes a few friends to hang out with and brokers a working peace with her roommate, but by and large, she finds herself climbing the stairs to Stiles’ dorm and hanging out with him than anyone else.

~

“What about this one?” asks Allison, holding up a brightly patterned dress. It’s a little cold for early October but with boots and a sweater, she’s pretty sure she could make it work.

“You realize we’re just going to pizza, right?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you so focused on what you’re wearing?” Stiles tilts his head back to stare at Allison. “That does look nice though.”

Allison sighs. “I live in jeans and sweatshirts. I just wanted to put some effort in for once. Not that anyone would appreciate it.” She hasn’t really dated anyone since Isaac, not so much because she hasn’t wanted to, more because any guy she meets can’t even pass her tests, let alone those her dad, Lydia, and the pack would put him through.”

Stiles turns back as she puts it on. “By the way, where did your roommate get this chair? It is quite possibly the most comfortable thing my ass have ever sat on. And that includes…”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, don’t say someone’s dick. I know you’re happily bisexual, but not all of us need to share details on the level that you and Scott do,” says Allison in a hurry, cutting Stiles off. She finishes dressing, tugging her favorite riding-style boots on. “And don’t mess with the settings on Becca’s chair or she’ll kill you.”

A couple of small daggers get tucked into her boots, because old habits die hard, plus she knows that Stiles always has little pouches of mountain ash, mistletoe, and whatever other herb he’s experimenting with in his pockets. Allison adjusts her dress and if it happens to be one that’s a bit more flattering on her cleavage, that’s totally an accident. “K, I’m ready. Let’s go to Gino’s, though, I’m in the mood for their deep dish.”

Stiles spins back around before flailing a little in the chair when he sees her. “Damn Ally. If you wanted people to appreciate how hot you are, mission accomplished.”

Allison grins and punches him in the shoulder because its Stiles and that’s what they do. She likes the compliment though and doesn’t stop grinning the entire walk over to Gino’s.

~

They go out dancing later, too full of good energy and homework free to make it an early night. Allison dances with a number of people, both friends from college and strangers, but she finds herself gravitating back towards Stiles more often than not. He moves not so much with rhythm, but with an odd sort of grace. The pack used to go out dancing and Stiles had learned to lean into his own style, rather than gyrating like a moron and the change was a definitely positive, if the constant guys and girls asking him to dance were any sign.

“One more round on the dance floor before we call it a night?” asks Stiles.

“You sure you want to dance with me? You’ve got a whole lot of offers,” says Allison, inclining her head at Stiles’ small but obvious fanclub.

He shakes his head and grins at her, that bright, beaming smile that Allison’s noticed has been directed at her a lot lately. “You’re my best girl, Ally A. Wouldn’t want to dance with anyone else.”

~

Allison finds her thoughts stray towards Stiles more readily over the next couple months. There’s one period a couple weeks before Thanksgiving when she spends two days being completely unable to talk to Stiles after a particularly vivid dream.

“Why aren’t you talking to Stiles?”

“Hello, Lydia. So nice of you to call. I miss you, best friend of mine.”

Allison knows Lydia makes a waving off motion with her hand even if they can’t see each other. “Hi Allison, I’ve missed you too. Now come on, what did that boy do so I can lecture him, then get Scott to guilt trip him into making it up to you.”

“He didn’t do anything,” moans Allison, flopping back onto her bed in frustration.

“Ohhh,” says Lydia, that all-knowing tone in her voice. “And you want him to. I knew I detected a crush the last time we talked. So what happened?”

“I had a dream about Stiles.”

“Some of us call those nightmares. Dreams, even sex dreams aren’t the end of the world, Allison. Besides, you’ve had like three about me and were never this embarrassed.”

Allison grimaces. “We agreed never to speak of that.”

“Oh please, I’m hot as hell. Everyone deserves to have a sex dream about me at least once in their life.”

“Well, if that was all it was, it wouldn’t be so bad,” admits Allison. “It’s just, I sort of woke up before I...er, the dream, finished.”

Lydia gives an unladylike snort of laughter. “Let me guess, you took things into your own hands.” She snickers at her joke, a reaction that totally shows she’s spent too much time with Stiles over the years and then gasps and Allison knows she’s connected the dots. “Wait a minute, you finished! Like you deliberately fantasized about Stiles so you could get off.”

“Yes! Now do you see why I don’t want to talk to him? What if he suspects something? Stiles is one of my best friends, and we’re pack, and probably going to be partners on the Beacon Hills police force in a few years, and…”

“Allison!” snaps Lydia.

“What?!”

“Chill. Take a deep breath. This is Stiles. He may be all kinds of crazy smart at school and mysteries but he’s never been the type to clue in when it comes to people being interested in him. He called me to ask if I could find out what he did wrong so he could make the right apology. Plus, I’m pretty sure you could get yourself off right in front of him and he wouldn’t know it was about him.”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” says Lydia firmly. “So after we get off the phone, you go bring him those stupid orange cupcakes he likes, tell him you were just having one of those days when you hate the world and didn’t want him to get dragged into it, and that you’re sorry he felt like you were mad at him.”

Allison sighs. “That’ll work?”

“Of course it will. Now that’s settled, let’s talk about you having feelings for Stiles because oh, my, god.”

Satisfied that she hasn’t crossed some sort of invisible line, Allison gives a contented little sigh and settles into the phone call. “I don’t even know when it started Lyds. He’s just...he makes me happy and sometimes I just get to talk to him about anything like I can with you and sometimes I just want to sit and stare and imagine what he could do with his hands.”

“According to several girls in our senior year, a lot.”

~

Over the next few months, Allison focuses on her friendship with Stiles, and tries to tell herself she just has a crush, because she’s determined not to mess up her friendship just for the sake of her crush. But it becomes more obvious over the months that her feelings aren’t going away.

They spend Thanksgiving with her dad and Stiles, then doing dessert with the Yukimuras, Scott, and Melissa. Kira gives her a couple odd glances when she and Stiles exhibit an inordinate amount of inside jokes and even her dad seems to notice that something’s different.

The last few weeks before finals are a whirlwind, but she’s with Stiles every moment, studying or grabbing coffee before another round of studying, and then before she realizes, they’re headed home to Beacon Hills for Christmas, where they meet the rest of the pack.

It’s when Allison goes visit her mom’s grave and sees Stiles there that she knows this is more than a crush. She’s on her way out and intends to slip quietly by and leave Stiles in peace, but he waves her over, tugging on her wrist and pulling her down to sit next to him. Stiles introduces her to his mom, calling her his best friend except for Scott and that he wouldn’t have made it through his first semester of college without her.

She talks back, knowing full well the need to hold conversations with dead parents, as though they’re still there waiting to hear about your day. Allison tells Mrs. Stilinski that Stiles is the best way to brighten her day and a perfect study partner and how lucky she is to have him in her life.

Stiles squeezes her hand tight the entire time, beaming at her even though his eyes glisten with tears. She’s fairly certain the day only intensifies her feelings.

On New Year’s Eve, the entire pack is out celebrating at Jungle, when Isaac pulls her aside.

“You are going to kiss him at midnight, right?”

“Kiss who?” asks Allison, breathless and laughing after her dance with Scott and Kira. They’re so much fun as a couple and she feels like she hasn’t seen either of them nearly enough.

“Stiles,” answers Isaac and Allison freezes.

“Wh--why would I kiss Stiles?”

“Because you’re crazy about him?” Isaac grabs a couple bottles of water from the bartender and hands one to her. “Wait, Lydia said you’d talked about this, why do you sound so surprised?”

Allison chugs half the bottle and wipes her brow before replying. “I’m not surprised by that, I know how I feel. I mean, how the hell do you know? Did Lydia…?”  
“Of course Lydia didn’t say anything,” says Isaac, cutting her off. “I just know you and you’ve been pretty obvious about your feelings over Christmas break. Plus your dad called over Thanksgiving and told me.”

“My dad knows?!” shrieks Allison.

Isaac shrugs. “Pretty sure Stiles feels the same way. He talks more about you than he used to about Lydia.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, I’m the only pack member he sees.”

“You’re ridiculous. Anyway, I just wanted to say that Derek wants everyone to be together for New Year’s, something about a pack tradition of starting the year off as one, but everyone will have someone to kiss. It only makes sense that you take advantage of New Year’s Eve traditions.”

Allison finishes her water and pushes the empty bottle back across the counter. She knows Derek will tip well when he closes out their tab later, especially well considering few of them drink. “You really think I should?”

“Are we talking about you kissing Stiles?” interrupts Lydia. “Because yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Look, Ally, all we’re saying is give it a shot,” says Lydia. “Just make it a sweet, chaste kiss but don’t be the first to pull away. If he keeps it chaste and wishes you a happy new year, well you have a nice moment to fantasize about. If Stiles slips you a little tongue, you should probably make a move sometime in the next century.”

Allison huffs. “Fine.”

Isaac and Lydia both laugh. “Oh like, its going to be a hardship.”

They’re right to a point. The pack makes their way out to a balcony, leaving a door open to the sounds of the party but mostly taking a moment for them. Derek makes a little speech about the rituals of pack and then Scott as alpha takes his turn. Allison looks around at the others, noticing the various pairings. Scott and Kira, Lydia and Parrish, the Sheriff and Melissa. Braeden’s back in town consulting on a couple cases with the Sheriff’s department and Allison can tell she and Derek have their usual friends with benefits agreement in full swing. Even Isaac has his arm around Cora. Her dad and Jackson are talking to each other, seemingly with no worries that they don’t have a significant other.

In her perusal of the pack during Scott’s speech, she realizes that even she seems paired off. She and Stiles are sitting on a bench, where he has his arm draped over her shoulders and she’s leaning back into him a little bit. Allison didn’t even realize how coupley they come across until she actually had to think about it.

The countdown starts in the main area of the party and the infectiousness spreads to the rest of the pack. Allison counts down with the rest of them, turning to look at Stiles as they hit “3...2...1.”

“Happy New Year, Stiles.”

“Happy New Year, Ally.”

Allison goes for broke, leaning in as the rest of her friends kiss around her, and presses her lips to Stiles’ own. She does her best not to focus too much on how soft his lips are or the heat from getting so close makes her tingle with emotion. If he pulls away and leaves it as a simple New Years kiss, she’d prefer to minimize her own embarrassment.

She finds focusing is a lost cause within a few seconds.

Stiles kisses back just as soft at first, then more insistent, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair and tug her closer. His tongue licks at her lips and she parts them with the slightest moan, letting her hands wrap around the fabric of his shirt and pull him in.

He kisses like he does everything else, full force and passionately, and Allison is helpless to focus on anything other than Stiles.

She finally pulls away to catch a breath and stares for a long moment at Stiles. His eyes are dark and his lips bright red and his cheeks flush as she stares. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away,” he apologizes.

“That’s okay,” stammers Allison. “Its New Year’s after all. Heightened emotions and all that.”

“Yeah,” breathes out Stiles. He reaches up to twist a lock of hair around his fingers. “New Year’s.”

They sit for a few more minutes before the moment is broken up by the rest of the pack giving well-wishes to each other and Allison’s glad. That kiss definitely makes her think Isaac was on to something, that her feelings haven’t been so one-sided, so she doesn’t think too much of Stiles’ apologizing, instead grateful for the chance to gather her own thoughts and consider what could happen next.

She doesn’t get a chance to decide anything that night though, as she and Stiles never find another minute alone.

~

It ends up that she can’t find a moment to talk to Stiles until they’re back on campus for their second semester, as the rest of the break is filled with pack and family time.

Even without the kiss, Allison finds herself missing Stiles’ company. She’d gotten so used to it being just the two of them that all these days of dropping by his house only to find any given number of the pack there feels odd. Its a relief to make it back to Berkeley and to their old routines.

Unfortunately, too soon they’re literally back in their old routines, with still no discussion of New Year’s Eve.

Allison feels like something is different, as Stiles is more tactical than normal and he doesn’t joke about all the boys she might impress. He’s complimentary over her outfits and stares more blatantly than he used to. But he won’t make a move and Allison’s getting tired of wondering.

She comes over for their weekly Super Mario Bros game night, an event which has caused campus police to be called on them more than once and decides to take matters into her own hands. She is a modern woman, damnit, with Lydia Martin as a best friend, and there’s no reason she can’t go for what she wants. Besides, Stiles is her pack, and he’s not going to ditch her if he doesn’t feel the same way. Things will just be awkward for a bit and if she, Scott, and Isaac could still be friends so quickly, this will be easy.

They’re heavily into the competition when Allison elbows Stiles in the side. “Wanna make it interesting?”

“How?” he asks, not taking his eyes off the game.

“Whoever wins gets to ask the other any question and it has to be answered honestly.”

Stiles pauses the game and turns to look at her. “I didn’t think we had secrets from each other.”

“Then I guess you have no reason to say no.”

“I guesss not.”

The first game, she wins, so Stiles turns to her expectantly.

“Did you like kissing me at New Year’s?” she asks, wishing she didn’t sound as nervous as she does.

Stiles’ smile is softer and he runs a finger along her jaw. “I thought i was pretty obvious that I did.”

They watch each other for another moment, then Stiles starts a new race. “I’m totally going to win the next one.” He does, though its not for lack of trying on her part. “Would you let me kiss you again?”

Allison nods. “I’d like that.” She takes a breath and gives away more than his question asked. “I like you.”

Stiles blushes and she takes pity on him and picks another race course.

They reveal a few more details about their feelings for each other before she chooses Rainbow Road, the easy sign that the night’s competition is almost over. They’re intensely focused on the race, when Allison goes for broke. “If you win, you can ask any five questions.”

“And if you win?” asks Stiles.

“If I win, you have to see if you can improve upon my memory of New Year’s.”

She can tell the moment he gets what she’s offering, because his character goes spinning off the road a second later and a completely insincere “oh bummer” comes from his mouth.

The controller is out of her hands the second she wins, as Stiles moves to kneel in front of her. He cups her face in his hands and tilts her just enough to look up at him, before leaning in to kiss her softly at first. “I think it started something like this,” he whispers against her lips. Then he presses back in, kissing her so much better than before, his tongue demanding entrance and his hands moving to the small of her back, pressing him against her. Allison clenches her hands around his hair, surging up to meet Stiles’ kiss and the moan he lets out is all the assurance she needs.

~

“I know you threw the game,” says Allison, poking Stiles from where she’s lying next to him on his tiny dorm room bed some time later.

“Didn’t see you complaining,” he retorts, tickling her side.

Allison squirms. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” asks Stiles in a faux innocent voice, tickling her again.

“Oh my god, you know I’m the most ticklish person in the world, you’re the worst.” She cuts off with a squeak, as Stiles rolls over and tickles her in earnest, giggling and putting in very little effort to get away.

Stiles finally stops when she can’t breathe, she’s laughing so hard, and smiles down at her. “Be my girl, Ally A?”

Allison props herself up on her elbows, leaning in to kiss him. “Absolutely.”


End file.
